Promise?
by I'mFreeAsMyHair
Summary: College. Mara Jaffray, finally over Jerome, is determined to set her mind only on her studies and friends. But will everything be easy as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

"Damn!"

Frantically, I rushed around my small room trying to get ready for my first class. I was running behind schedule. I can't believe that I overslept, how could I be so irresponsible? I don't find anything worse than stepping into class late, with everyone staring. Judging eyes all set on your every movement. I'm the worse to handle such unwanted attention - it always end in one way. Embarrassment. Humiliation. Call it exaggeration, heck you're probably right, but I don't want it.

Laughter echoed through my wall "I'm truly honoured to witness this very special day where, the Mara Jaffray is late for something" teased Karen, leaning against my bedroom door.

"Wow, that's really funny. How long did it take you to think of that one?" I huffed, struggling to pull my black jeans up my legs.

Dramatically, she threw her hands up "Whoa, whoa. No need to get hostile. Please, just calm down." she said with a straight face, which broke into laughter within seconds.

I rolled my eyes at her while shoving my large books into my leather bag. I blew onto the lens of my glasses and wiped it crisp clean.

"Where's your contacts?" asked Karen, waiting for me to get ready.

I grabbed my white jumper and pulled it over myself, "Let's just go." and ran to the door.

* * *

><p>Panting exhaustively, Karen and I dropped dead onto our stools. "We actually ran to class. What the fuck is wrong with us?" moaned Karen, shoving her bag under the desk.<p>

"We want to succeed."

"For?"

"To get a good job, to pay for your living-"

"OR, we can simply marry someone rich."

"How did I forget that?" I laughed, quickly quieting down after receiving a stern look from Mr. Jones.

Silently, everyone scribbled notes down. _Tic toc, tic toc. _The clock's handle set out a continuous and rhythmic beat. It was quiet. Too quiet. It was an uncomfortable style of silence. Slowly, I pulled my stool back, it screeched underneath the dirty and grum floor, I bent down to grab my bag. I pulled out a water bottle. Cautiously, I opened the cap and mentally pray that I don't make a mess. _Get a grip, Mara! _

I breathed in and out, relaxing myself. It worked. Oh boy, how wrong I was. In the dead silence, my stomach rumbled and gurgled and grumbled. _Well, just shoot me now. _

My cheeks burnt red. I didn't dare to look up. Maybe no one noticed. _Ha, I wish. My whole life is jinxed. _

A familiar laugh came from the back of the class. I felt myself stiffen up straight.

I nudged Karen with my elbow slightly and she turned to face me slowly. She quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Who laughed?" I questioned.

She simply shrugged.

"Please." I urged, pleadingly.

"Fine" she said, dragging the sound 'i'.

She sat up straight and stretched her arms high up in the air and yawned, while turning her head as in a casual act.

"So subtle, Karen" I said, sarcastically.

"Whatever Mara and it was just that lanky idiot." she whispered, as sir glanced at us.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, OH."


	2. Chapter 2

After the long and agonizing morning, Karen and I headed outside for lunch.

We placed our bags on top of the small round table in the back of the warm café and Karen was discussing, or even fangirling because every so often she would squel in pure bliss, about her favourite singer's new album popart...or was it artpop?

"She's just so amazing at what she's doing, she is inspiration to everyone! She changed my whole life, I know exactly what i want and who I am as a person, I have never felt so real before. I love everything about her, I mean she supports gay ri-" Karen stopped rambling when she realised I wasn't paying my best attention. "Mara!" she shouted in complete frustration.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Karen. My mind is just somewhere else, I can't even think straight and I have to study for that exam next week, but I can't even wake up early and Jerome-" I quickly stopped myself from getting head of myself. Why? Why does he always end up in my head? No. I promised my self that this year will be a different year, a fresh year and a good year. I don't need him ruining everything I have left.

Karen smiled sadly at me and I knew that she knew what I was going to say.

"Mara, you are over Jerome. You don't need Jerome, who's an absolute pig and is always drooling over Joy. And lets not start with Joy, alright." Karen declared.

"Karen, you shouldn't hate Joy that much, it wasn't her fault at all" I laughed, but secretly I liked it. I liked it a lot that Karen supports me no matter what, but then again we are best friends. I never thought that a shy and dorky person like me would ever befriend someone like Karen. Karen's a confident, loud, tall and stunning. Basically the opposite to me, but that's what make us both work.

"No, Joy is all to blame and she's disgusting so please don't try to defend her" Karen protested, her nose all scrunched up.

I smiled and reminisced the first moment I met Karen, it was the first day of college.

**Flashback**

_Joy and I were walking to our first class and I felt excited, but also anxious. I had no idea where all my classes were, what if I get lost or late and I knew no one apart from Joy. But, hey at least I know someone, better than being stuck on my own and looking like a loner on the first day._

_We both didn't change that much from back when we were in Anubis, though Joy looked more happy which you could tell by her glowing complexion and I, well I was still the same, but I grew an inch or 2. I was dressed in a floral skater skirt, black modal top with my silver beaded bracelet which my parents gifted me and my comfy, practical flats. Joy was decked up in a green thin strap dress with a golden twisted belt wrapped around her slim waist and matching green heels._

_We both sat on the first row and chatted for a few minutes since we were early. We talked about our holidays and how we missed the rest of the gang. _

_Out of nowhere, Joy jumped up in a spree of energy and I looked up realising why. Jerome had finally arrived. He was dressed in his light blue shirt and white blazer, but he managed to make it look casual and smart at the same time. I had to admit, he looked handsome. His blue crystal eyes shone amazingly and his styled dirty blonde hair just sat on top of his head softly like silk. I hated it. I despised the fact that a person who betrayed one who they loved ever so much, the one who they would do anything for, the one who they promised not to hurt could look so beautiful and all great. I felt sick. I couldn't stand him, even though I told him I forgave him, but what do you expect? He played with my glass heart and smashed it into tiny little pieces without a thought._

_Joy ran out of her seat in a flash and she and Jerome were both leaning in to a kiss, i turned my head in repulse. It's was not like they haven't seen each other in the long summer weeks, no. They both met last night, but I was happy for them, I think..._

_Joy and Jerome linked arms together lovingly and walked to the back of the class. WHAT!? Are they just going to leave me here at the front of the class, are they just going to ignore me, are they just going to not bother to even ask me to join them. __How could they? __How polite, pleasant and proper of them. My heart sank, I thought he would atleast care for me as a friend, but clearly not. _

_I felt someone sit next to me and turned to greet them with a smile. She was a tall and blonde, very blonde and she smiled back. Maybe I picked up some social skills during my holidays? She started laughing and I thought she was going to tell me a joke or something to start a conversation, but I realised she was laughing at me._

_"First sign of madness is talking to yourself, you know." the blonde girl stated._

_That was when it hit me, I have muttered how I got ditched by my 'friends' out loud. __Before I could answer, she talked again in her cool, clear and confident voice,"It's alright. We can both go to the mad house together because I do the same thing all the time" she laughed._

_I smiled. Yes, I like her, she's funny, pretty and nice."I'm Mara Jaffray" I replied shyly._

_"You've got such a nice name, Mara. I'm Karen Payson"_

**This is really bad, but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shoving, running and barging.

Everyone were making plans, in hope of meeting someone new, getting drunk or to simply have a fun night. I took my time, I wasn't in any hurry. Maybe it's because I find parties boring or that I'm just a boring person and fail to understand the pleasure on getting wasted or high. Karen would sometimes try to persuade me to go with her, but I just simply never felt the buzz.

The hallways were empty and if you listened carefully you could almost hear that quiet, strange buzzing noise in the silence. I leaned against on the off-white wall and closed my eyes, alone with my thoughts.

"Thinking are we?" whispered a familiar voice.

My heart dropped. Should I open my eyes or pretend I didn't hear him or even better just run away and forget all about this near encounter? Unfortunately, my curious side of me got to me and I slowly opened my eyes to see Jerome right beside me.

He smiled and I looked up into his sky blue eyes, it reminded me when we were together having the best time during our summer holidays. Now it feels like it never even happened, all those good things we both had just vanished into the endless limbo and remaining there forever. It's what they say though, 'all good things come to an end': that's just what happened to me.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"Of course I am." I snapped back coldly. I'm too tired for this. What could he possibly want from me now?

"You look tired, Mara."

I started to wonder if he just read my mind or if he just knew me that well. I started to let my mind to drift off on wondering where Joy was, usually they would both be together hand in hand. However, their relationship was difficult because they were always on and off. I wanted to help Joy, but we both hardly ever talk or cross paths.

Jerome's face plastered a smirk. I realised that I must of switched off, preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Jerome...what do you want?" I sighed.

"I was thinking that we should become friends again." explained Jerome.

Friends? Is he out of his bloody mind? After everything, he thinks he can come out of the blue and come into my life. I made that choice long time ago and it ended up in such a mess. I ended up as a mess.

"Why the hell do you think I would want to be your friend? You can't just come into my life acting as if nothing happened between us. Give me one good reason I should even think of saying yes, just one!" I snapped.

"Because I'm mess!" argued Jerome. What the hell?_  
><em>

I wanted to laugh at his face. This was just getting freaky.

Was he the one who was crying endless, was he the one who was played in the relationship and was he the one who ended up hurt? No.

"Jaffray, I'm not lying. I'm a living mess and it's all your fault!" Jerome sneered, smoothly sorting his tie out.

That was when I nearly choked on my breath. _Wait, if that is even possible._

My fault! Oh, he is so full of himself. What is this handsome idiot even blabbering on about.

"It's not my fault, stop this." I cried, how could he blame me for nothing.

"I don't even know who I am anymore, I haven't spent any time with Poppy. I have no idea what she's like as a person now, what she likes, what she dislikes. I should know everything about her like this!" He said, as he clicked his long fingers together.

"An- and that's my fault?" I swallowed my tears and I could taste the bitter bile in my throat.

"It's been so long, too long, that I've contacted my dad. I feel like I let him down and that he hates me." Jerome shifted from foot to foot.

I didn't want to, but I was helpless and I felt sympathetic towards the tall idiot. "Why do you think he hates you?" I whispered, looking up through my eyelashes. I could feel the heat radiating from him all due to the confusion between his anger and sorrow.

His eyes were not sky blue anymore, but instead dark and deep pool of blue, signifying danger like a tempest. His dirty blonde hair had flopped over his forehead and he cheeks were a fade of persian red. His breathing was heavy, his chest heaving up and down. He was upset, no, he was burning.

He slammed my back against the wall, his large hands strongly gripped my smaller ones and pulled them above my head. Our eyes locked. Oh, his eyes they're so gor- My thoughts were quickly interrupted. He swooped in, closing the little gap between us and slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes shut closed, just feeling. I should have stopped him, it felt so bad, but I liked it. The kiss was long. Full of raw passion. A quiet groan came out of Jerome, as his lips moved towards my jaw line and down to the neck. Quick and hot heated kisses inflaming my skin. If that was heaven, I didn't ever want to leave. It was intoxicating, he was intoxicating. Everything in the world for me didn't matter, it was just him and me.

"J-Jerome, please" I whispered, my voice high and breathy. I didn't know why I was saying please, for more or for him to let go of me?

Softly, he let go of my hands and cupped my face, while kissing my swollen lips one more time.

"He hates me because I ruined one of the _best_ thing in my life." answered Jerome, pushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in my bed all night, I couldn't even sleep. I kept thinking over and over about Jerome and that kiss. I've never been kissed like that before. A giggle rolled out of me, probably because I was sleepy and all my hormones were acting all up. I needed to get my act straight and calm down before I do something stupid.

I got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I decided to get change into my new cream dress. I twirled around in front of the mirror, just in pure delight. As I decorated my arm with a white and gold bracelet, I felt my fingers go over the same place where Jerome held me. Before I could get a hold of myself, I heard Karen trudging towards my room.

"Uhh, my head is pounding." moaned Karen, wincing at the sunlight.

"Maybe next time you should drink more safely" I replied, concerned as always.

Slowly, Karen massaged her forehead in circles, "I feel like crap."

"Hmm...you look it aswell." I laughed teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Well guess wh-" Suddenly, Karen shot her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

I sighed turning around to find some paracetamol for her to have to stop her headaches and sickness.

**One Hour Later**

It was 11 o'clock and both of us were sitting on the sofa watching t.v with a warm and soft blanket covering us.

"Finally my headache is gone, I'm never, ever drinking again." grumbled Karen.

"Didn't you say that last week?" I replied slyly.

"Mara, you're not helping. You should be feeling sorry for me, I had a painful headaches plus I was puking my fucking guts out." Karen complained.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "Shall we go out shopping today?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Firstly, we need some pregnancy tests for you-" Karen threw a cushion right at my face and laughed when I nearly lost my balance, "secondly it'll be fun and OW!" I finished, patting my hair down.

* * *

><p>We sat in Mcdonalds with our shopping bags around us.<p>

"So let me get this right, he pinned you against the wall and kissed you?" questioned Karen, while drinking her cola.

"Yes" I replied shyly "It was strangely..." before I had the chance to finish, Karen got to it,

"Hot. You found it hot." answered Karen, smugly. I turned to my fries, ignoring her, blushing.

Karen stirred her straw around her drink, "Are you falling for him, Mara?"

I nearly spat out of my food, "Karen!" I hissed.

Karen sighed, "Do you love him?"

I stopped eating my fries and began to think. No, of course I don't. It was the heat of the moment, it doesn't change a thing about how I feel for him.

"Karen, please. Lets just forget about this, it was an accident."

As a response, Karen snorted. "An accident? Mara, you're so full of shit. You loved it, don't you dare try and lie to me."

I pushed my glasses up and picked up my bags, "Can we go home now?" Maybe I am falling for him, people can change and they do deserve second chances.

We headed to the bus stop and Karen was ahead of me complaining how if we don't hurry up, she's going to have to walk all the way home in her heels and that blisters aren't nice. I gazed around town out of boredom, until something caught my eye.

I stood still. I couldn't move. My legs didn't work.

"Come on, Mara! We don't wanna miss the bus." fussed Karen as she stomped towards me.

She stood next to me and stared in the direction I was looking at. Outside a small shop, stood Joy with her arms wide out. Arms out for Jerome.

"Well...I guess I was right...it was an accident. A big, stupid accident." I croaked, with tears in my eyes.

Karen wrapped her arm around me comfortingly, "Hey, don't cry...this is a good thing. Now you know the truth and won't waste your time with him" Karen replied.

We were both back in our apartment and just lay there on our sofa in pure silence.

I was the first to break the silence, fed up with stressing myself over _him, _"You have the best things to say when someone is upset, 'this is a good thing'." I laughed, remembering what she had said when I was on the edge of tears.

"You're going to confront Jerome?" asked Karen.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

I was angry, I couldn't believe he was still with Joy, but then again he never said that he didn't love her. But he also didn't say he didn't love me...right? No, he even said that he just wanted to be friends. It was my fault for thinking ahead of myself, he only wanted to be friends...but friends don't kiss each other either.

"Oh well, at least we found out before you truly fell in love him." Karen laughed, cheering up the atmosphere.

"Rght..." I answered back, unsure. I lay guiltily because I could feel the similar butterflies in my stomach which I once had few years ago. This isn't good.

**Monday**

"See you after class, we'll meet up in the library." waved Karen, as she walked the opposite way.

"Sure." I replied, with a smile since she was enjoying the library just as much as me.

I settled down in my chair and opened my book to revise for the lesson.

"Jaffray, how glad I'm to see you." smiled Jerome, as he sat next to me.

I felt myself stiffen. Jerome is impossible, I couldn't believe what he was doing, lying straight to my face. I decided to ignore him and continue with my revision.

"Very nice to meet you too, Mara." Jerome laughed. He sat there waiting for me to say something, well then he'll have a lot of waiting to do.

"Mara? Helloo? Are you okay?" questioned Jerome while waving his hand in front my face.

I just simply rolled my eyes at him, he was pathetic if he actually thought I'll be a fool like before and believe his lies.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do." He smirked while trying to get my eye contact, but I just kept on ignoring him, though I couldn't lie to myself I did want to see his beautiful blue eyes because it made me remind of all those...

No!

"What's wrong? You haven't said a single word, I'm trying here and you're not even helping. Have I done something wrong?" Jerome asked.

I shook my head, but he pulled my arm out of the class. _What the-_

He stared right at me, waiting for me to talk and I just couldn't. I blew out everything on my mind like a soda top, "How dare you! You're disgusting! I saw you. I saw you with Joy and you think you can come up to me acting as if nothing is going on between you two. I hate you, Jerome Clarke. I thought you changed. It was my fault for being such a gullible person and always wanting to see the goodness in everyone because I forget that people like you have a heart of rock!" I hissed, pulling my arm away from his hand.

My heart thumped louder and quicker in my chest and I was sure Jerome could hear it aswell.

"Jaffray...Oh my sweet, sweet Mara." whispered Jerome as he pulled me in a hug.

He wrapped his arms tight around my waist, while I tried to tug away.

"Mara, stop, just listen. I didn't meant to make you upset. Yesterday, when I was with Joy, I was breaking up with her. I told her things aren't the same and agreed and simply wanted a 'goodbye hug'. Jerome explained.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" finally out of Jerome's grasp.

He swept his hair to side and sighed "If you want you can ask Joy. I won't mind."

Without thinking and still annoyed from yesterday, I spilt out "Don't worry, I'm not that desperate for you. You're icky and a meanie." I mentally slapped myself.

Jerome let out a chuckle, "I'm a what?" I turned my back to him, arms folded and still angry.

His hand covered his mouth, stifling another laughter. He went in front of me and pouted adorabley "Jaffray, can you please forgive this icky meanie?"

I nodded slowly, giggling at his expression. I tugged on his black silk tie to make him lean down to my height and he rose his eyebrow up. I let out one more giggle, until I leaned towards him and lightly kissed on his cheek, feeling my blush to appear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why do I bother with this?  
><strong>

The dark and grey clouds were gathering together in the faded blue sky and my cheek was resting on the steamed up window of the bus.  
>I nodded my head subconsciously to the beat of my music through the electric red headphones I was wearing. It sounded weird, however I liked that the bus was traveling slower than usual; it was nice to know that I didn't have to hurry off somewhere.<p>

My mind was racing through all the moments I have spent with Jerome, I don't why It just feels odd in some way. Just a month ago I wanted nothing to do with him and now he makes me feel complete, I honestly feel like I'm taking this all too seriously; our whole relationship may not even work. Even more, we're not even boyfriend and girlfriend...we're just good friends or maybe a bit more. Love is confusing, it's much easier If I just gave up on this 'relationship'.

I reached to my front door and knocked it, knowing Karen would be in.

"MARA!" hissed Karen, as she flung the door open.

"I called you several times, but no you didn't bother to answer it. I had to awkwardly stick up with your stupid lover boy."

I laughed quietly, "So you're telling me that Jerome's inside?".

"Sorry, I thought you'll be here." smiled Jerome handsomely, while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I was quite shocked seeing Jerome here...how did he know where I lived? However he found out, I liked that he was here right now. He was trying to fix everything.

"Yeah...I was buying some books and didn't realise where the time went" I smiled shyly.

"Only you, Jaffray. Anyway, I was wondering if you'll like to join me for a walk outside?" Asked Jerome.

"I'll just go get my umbrella and meet you outside." I replied.

* * *

><p>"Where we're going?" I asked, while fiddling with my umbrella.<p>

"Hmm...anywhere this stone path takes us." Jerome replied, without taking his eyes off the distance ahead of us both.

He had a navy blue knitted scarf looped around his long neck, which was flapping roughly around in the freezing wind.

"The weather is getting worse." I moaned, wishing I had worn a hat.

His head snapped right at my direction, "Oh, if you wish we can head back. It's my fault, I knew the weather's bad and you can catch a cold, but I still asked you to come with me. Stupid if you ask me." confessed Jerome. I could see the sincerity and care in his eyes and I felt all my worries and doubt fly away alongside the wind which was roaring across the sky.

"No, I'm fine, Jerome. Let's keep on walking." I insisted, not wanting to go back home.

"Jaffray, we can always walk again tomorrow." And is just on que, the clouds all bursted with heavy rain, splattering everywhere.

I quickly opened up my umbrella, holding it up in the air to keep us dry. Although, it didn't really help. We were both nearly drenched.

"No, my hair!" fussed Jerome, gripping his hands onto mine which were holding the umbrella securely.

I burst out laughing loudly. Jerome was winging about his hair at this age, it was adorable to see the old quality he use to have since we were in Anubis.

"Oh you think this is funny, don't you?" questioned Jerome, with sparks lighting up in his eyes.

I smirked and leaned forward, our faces inches away that I could feel his breath; my mind racing and waiting. Quickly, without a thought, I snatched the umbrella away from him leaving him in the middle of the frenzy of the storm.

"And here I was getting prepared for one of the best moments of my life," laughed Jerome, running towards me.

Out of nowhere I was lifted high up the in air with the arctic cold rain pouring right onto my face! I even found it difficult to open my eyes, but that didn't stop me bursting into a loud sound of laughter. This was probably the first time I laughed out-of-place, I should have been angry at Jerome for getting me soaking wet; however, strangely I liked it.

"Put me down right now, Jerome!" I shouted, while wriggling in his strong arms secured around my waist.

"Hmm...what if I don't?" smirked Jerome, even though he was lowering me down to the ground.

I smiled, trying to look up towards him, but everything was blurry, "Wow, Jerome. Such a gentleman."

"Why thanketh thou kind lady. Let me walk you home, such a beauty like youtself should never be high-lone at night." said Jerome charmingly, with his arm out for me to loop with and the umbrella in his other hand.

"How can I ever deny such an offer." I smiled sweetly, happily linking my arm with his.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for walking me home." I sighed, glad that I'm back in the warmth.<p>

"Its nothing. Well then, I should head back." walking towards the front door.

_I can't possibly let him leave, it's pouring outside. What if he falls sick? _

"Where you're going?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Home. It's late and you should go to sleep. Night, Jaffray." replied Jerome.

"No. Y-you can sleep here, I mean there's probably no buses for you to catch at this time. Oh and Karen won't mind, I can even to talk to her if you wish." I sputtered.

Jerome walked towards and placed his large hands on either sides of my face, "Goodnight Jaffray."

"Jerome, I said you can stay here. It's only one night." I insisted.

I felt my breath hitch as a pair of smooth lips pressed onto mine whilst my eyes fluttered shut. I caressed his neck, letting my fingers slip at the back of his soft hair, while I slowly tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Cold and large hands grasped my waist tightly and he pulled me closer towards him. He was addictive, I wanted more. Just at the moment I was going to tug on the collar of his shirt, he stopped, but remained in the same place. Our noses were touching and it felt right, a feeling which I didn't want to end.

He pecked my tingling lips once more, grazing his teeth on my bottom lip "I should really get going before you distract me completely." he smirked.

I opened to mouth to object, I didn't want him to leave, especially after that. All I could manage was to simply nod in awestruck. Once he slipped out, I felt my fingers raise up to touch my warm lips which was still lingering the beautiful kiss, which just happened mere-seconds ago. Yes. I'm in love.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please tell me, Mara!" begged Karen, as we both walked to college for our lessons.

"Why do you think I'm hiding something? Am I not allowed to be happy, Karen?" I replied back, without causing any more attention to myself. It wasn't because I wanted to keep it a secret, on what happened between Jerome and I, but I was slightly worried about Karen's reaction. She never liked Jerome.

I carried on walking and could feel Karen's eye boring a deep hole inside of me, she's clearly not buying into anything I'm saying.

"Fine, Karen. You win." I sighed, stepping to the side of the corridor so we didn't get in the other student's paths.

"I always do." Karen mocked, while flicking her hair off her shoulder, dramatically.

"So...remember last night and Jerome asked me to go for a walk with him...well we both got soaking wet, therefore I asked him to stay over at ours," I whispered, not wanting anyone else to dare hear.

Karen leaned towards me, intrigued.

"He said he doesn't want to stay, so before he left...we kissed." I smiled shyly, with my gaze stuck on the wooden floor.

"Oh you naughty girl!" Karen giggled, she raised her hand to place it underneath my chin "You're blushing, aw that's so cute. I can't believe it, you two _kissed_!".

Karen wasn't much of a help, she just made me blush even harder "Come on, we're getting late for lesson." I moaned, dragging her along with me in hope to change the topic.

* * *

><p>I sat on my desk, next to Karen, gazing through the window and daydreaming "Where is he?" I questioned.<p>

Karen simply yawned and shrugged her shoulders "He's usually late or not bothering to show up, again." A small smirk smeared on Karen's face "Hmm...someone's missing their boyfriend, ay?".

My face gleamed with warm happiness "I'm missing my boyfriend." I sighed gleefully. I rested my head on my hands for the rest of the lesson with a smile playing on my lips, reminiscing last night.

**LUNCH **

"I actually hate subway." declared Karen while biting hungrily in her chicken tikka sub.

I chuckled softly, but my mind was somewhere else "Shall I call him or will that make me look all clingy and desperate?" I asked. I still hadn't heard from Jerome, where could he be?

"Na, forget that. No girl wants to look desperate. You have to show him that you're too cool for him plus, he's the one who should be calling you...and uhm...that he should also know how lucky he his to be going out with you." Karen nodded approvingly.

"Right, because you have a boyfriend to know that." I laughed, while having a sip of my drink.

Karen looked dead right at me "Maybe I don't like boys." and she bit her teeth together at me.

"If my love life fails with Jerome, you can take me out for lunch, happy?" I announced.

Karen rolled her eyes "Mara, I was joking." She wiped her mouth with a tissue, after finishing her food "Just text him, ask if he's okay or whatever. I doubt he's bailed on you, so calm down."

I nodded and started to type quickly on my phone "Sent."

_Haven't seen u all day, J. U okay? Miss you _

_ -M x_

"Good. We've got an hour left of free time so we can go back to the apartment or head off to the park, I mean the sun's out and I say we should make the most of it." smiled Karen, standing up and resting her black bag on her shoulder, ready to leave the busy town center.

"Yeah, you're right. We can just relax on the grass, plus I need to revise my notes for today's history quiz." I agreed and both of us set off after I took another glance on my phone.

Karen and I both lay our backs against the large old tree trunk. Karen was playing a game on her phone while I flicked through my books "Karen, what do you think of me and Jerome?" I asked out of the blue. I wanted to see if she could see us in the future and if we work together well.

"Honestly, I think there are both ups and downs to your relationship. I mean, yeah I guess you know each other well with your school and families, but he cheated on you...I'm not saying he hasn't changed...I just don't want you to get hurt." Karen sighed, rubbing her forehead while she sits up straight "But if you definitely believe you like him, I say go for it." assured Karen.

I smiled, leaning my head on her shoulder, while reaching to my phone to check it one more time "I haven't heard my phone go on, but maybe h-"

_miss u too Mara. i just don't feel well :(  
><em>_don't worry though, i'll be fine. Love you. _

_ -J xx  
><em>  
>Quickly, Karen glanced at the text "AWW, he said he loves you!" she squealed loudly "And here you are worrying for no reason, you should go and see him. It'll be so cute and he'll love it too." proposed Karen excitedly.<em><br>_

"You get so happy really fast...should I really go visit him?" I asked unsure. It would be enjoyable, but I can't just miss my lessons and besides Jerome did say he's okay."No, as much I like the idea I will not skip college." I clarified. I stood up and tided up my books and neatly piled it into my bag.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you already know _everything_." groaned Karen, also standing up.

I rolled my eyes "It's okay, Karen, I'll meet him after college." I said.

"You know you want to and I'll cover for you and I'll take extra notes, just for you." insisted Karen while pouting her lips.

I thought about it again. I have a perfect attendance, I'm pretty sure I won't fall behind. Plus, Karen ia being so supportive. I rushed forward and pulled her in a hug.

"I guess that's a yes." laughed Karen happily.

* * *

><p>I arrived to the place Jerome stayed in, I felt butterflies flying in my stomach. I swallowed as I knocked the door and waited for him to open it. I wriggled my hands together until he unlocked the front door.<p>

"Mara?" Jerome croaked, quite shock to see me.

He was in a bad state, I could easily tell by his sweaty forehead; with his blonde hair stuck to his face and he wasn't wearing a shirt, in fact the only thing he had on was a pair of black boxers. My nose even stung a little by the extremely strong smell of the vics from Jerome's chest.

He invited me in and it was uncomfortable because of how hot it was, but it was probably soothing for Jerome. I reached into my bag and held out the subway I bought, but didn't eat, I handed it to Jerome.

"Ah, thanks. I'm starving" smiled Jerome, unwrapping the package the baguette was in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quite stupidly.

"Just a cold, I'll be fine by tomorrow. Plus a whole day on playing Xbox, fine by me." laughed Jerome, while taking a bite in his baguette.

He walked to his sofa and sloped down on it lazily. He patted the space next to him for me to sit. As I sat down quite comfortably, Jerome handed a Xbox controller. I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

He shrugged "Let's play a game. Remember when we used to play Mario back in Anubis, those were the days."

I laughed quietly, remembering what he was talking about "Yeah and Alfie would sometimes join us. I sometimes miss that, just messing around.".

We began our game and I easily got the hang of it, it was fun even how silly it sounded, just playing video games. We went on for an hour until Jerome dozed off. I sat there quietly admiring his exhausted look, which when I realised he looked a bit flushed, I reached closer to him, who was now laying down on the sofa, and placed my hand across his forehead. He was heating up. I took the heavy blanket off of him, which was covering his muscular body, hoping he'll cool down some way. I rushed into his kitchen in search for a flannel to soak in lukewarm water. I bent down on my knees next to him and dabbed the flannel on his forehead.

"My poor Jerome." I whispered softly as I gently blowed onto his forehead and ran my fingers through his damp hair.

I heard some quiet murmurs from Jerome who was still in deep sleep. I smiled and decided to sit down on the cold and wooden floor, with his hand in mine.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I opened my eyes to see...well nothing, but the dark. I didn't know exactly where I was, but wherever I was laying it wasn't the floor and thank god for that.<p>

I yawned and turned on my other side to realise I was facing Jerome. I soon noticed, as I squinted my heavy and sleepy eyes a few times, that I was in Jerome's bedroom. I didn't know how I ended up here, but I also didn't want to wake up Jerome either, therefore I kept still on the comfy and warm bed.  
>I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I eagerly embraced them. I moved closer to him, our chests touching. We both knew that we were both awake, but we kept silent, just relishing this very moment and not wanting anything more.<p>

I wondered what time it was, but didn't bother in asking because I was in no mood on leaving "Do you feel any better, Jerome?" I asked softly, not barely hearing my own voice.

Jerome leaned forward pecking my head "With you in my arms, I feel more than better." replied kindly.

I felt myself blush and thanked for the room being dark, so Jerome couldn't see it "Well I guess you're temperature's gone down then."

"Yeah, thanks for being here, y'know with keeping cool by using that fla-" Jerome said with me cutting him off.

"It's okay." I mumbled, my cheeks becoming warmer.

"Mara, seriously. Thank you for looking at me, I mean it. You even had slept on the floor, just because I couldn't even look after my stupid self." confessed Jerome, holding me tightly.

"Don't say that, Jerome." I ordered.

"No, I meant everything I said." answered back Jerome.

I laughed, "No, I was talking about you calling yourself stupid, stupid." smiling against his bare chest.

"Wow thanks, Mara. So kind." Jerome laughed along aswell.

"You're ever so welcome, for everything." I joked, but really I meant it, about helping him.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Now come on, let's go and have dinner." he huffed adoringly.

We both walked into the living room and Jerome lifted up two leaflets "Indian or Chinese?" he asked.

"Hmm, Chinese."

"Of course, my love." Jerome said, as he dialed the takeaway place.

We both waited for our food as we sat on the sofa. Jerome, tugged me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder, as he whispered into my ear.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

We heard the doorbell ring and Jerome groaned, reluctantly sliding me off his lap to answer the door.

"Jerome?" I asked, quite surprised.

He turned to face me, his eyebrows raised asking what was wrong.

"You're not wearing any clothes and no, Jerome, boxers don't count." I laughed.

He looked down at himself to check "Oh yeah, I forgot. I think I should go and put something on." suggested Jerome.

I went towards him and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss on his soft lips "You do that and I'll answer the door."

Jerome smiled "Love you, Mara."

"I love you too."


End file.
